Regulus and The Sliver Knight
by Young Lupin
Summary: Have ever wondered how Regulus Black became a Death Easter or How he got to know the Horcruxes? Presenting the story of Young Black's bravery and advanture in the darkest part of Wizarding World and his becoming an unsung Hero!
1. Kreacher's Favourite Master

As it was end of term season and people were reverting home, the Grimmauld Place was more vivid than ever in the year. The lane leading the way to Grimmauld Place was full of chatters, shouts and hugs of the homecomings. Teeming street and running cars slightly deliberated people's curiosity about the old Manor standing on the left of the lane. It was always something wrong about the place. Sometimes people in robes of shocking colors would be seen in the lane. Old people with pointed hat and black dress robe hurrying their way along the street. Kids trundling with trunks and caged owls were natural phenomenon: usually seen in the beginning and end of vacations. Again, it was really abarrent that the house between eleven and thirteen was missing. I mean really 'missing'. But muggles of Grimmauld Place thought it might be some ordinary flaw made during the construction. So they believed the oddity to be a bemusing mistake. But the truth was concealed between eleven and thirteen. The house was Magically Enchanted so the muggles won't be able to see it.

It was a hot summer evening. The temperature had raised very much that year. July was on its way. August to come. Lawn turned grey and cloudless sky was bright red as the sun sunk on the western horizon.

_'I BRED THIS FILTHY TRAITOR, SCUM, RUBBISH! I PAID HIM TO STUDY AT HOGWARTS! HOW COULD HE RUN AWAY? HOW HE COULD BETRAY? HOW HE COULD-?'_

Mrs Black had been screaming since the previous night. She was exasperated with his elder son's, Sirius Orion Black, 16, departure from twelve Grimmauld Place, residence one of the ancient and poshest wizarding families of Britain. He ran away to the Potters. The Potter Boy, James, fellow Gryffindor, one of the Marauders, was his best friend. Sirius's bedroom was several floor above the basement. The wall was swelled up with Golden and Scarlet, Gryffindor banners: just opposite to the entire family, which was All-Slytherin. The room was handsome, as much as Sirius himself. His Bed was toppled over. Walls were plastered with many muggle motorbikes, several posters of bikini clad muggle girls. And there was another photo, alive, moving in the corner, of The Marauders. Lupin, Pettigrew, James and Sirius himself, smiling at the camera, chortling at some jokes only they knew. All his hanging possessions were glued with the Permanent Sticking Charm to prevent his parents from budging them. "I cannot see why he had to put this permanent sticking charm." Mrs Black bellowed as she cast spells after spells which might possibly help to get rid of those "detritus". In fact, She including Mr Black, Kreacher, the House Elf and numerous who had joint them, had been try since morning to cease all the sign of the Young Black from the house. They had already removed his name from the Family Tree. The deafening sound of breaking China and removal of debris had muffled the sound of radio screaming downstair. But one man was entirely untouched by the intra family combat, shut inside his room, hardly came out of his den. He was Regulus Arcturus Black, youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black. Mr and Mrs Black had always been proud of their youngest son. Between their two, Regulus was always their favourite. It's not only because Sirius was Gryffindor, just unlike the entire Blacks, but for his relentless dispute with the family theories. Especially 'Blood Purity'. Whereas Regulus never grudged against that. He had shown obedience toward whatever the family believed. He was, too, the paramount supporter of Blood Purity.

Regulus' bedroom was just a floor beneath Sirius'. There was deep scratch marks in the paintwork. It was pompous and neatly lettered by hand:

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

The room itself was not as big as Sirius'. Yet it flashed its grandeur. Walls were plastered with Silver and Green banners. The Curtains, which were drawn, obscuring the dead light, were made of silk: also dark green and silver. A table was edged to the corner which was heaved with spell books and notes. Blank and blue ink bottles standing beside them, quill lying on the book top. The bed was always made. He seemed to be well organised. At least way more than his brother. The showcase adjoining at chest drawer was filled with Trophies, signed Snitches and photographs. Few photographs were hanging in the rempart. One of them was with Slytherin Quidditch Team. He was sitting in the middle, where seekers usually sitted. Another consisted a group of boys with Slytherin's Head of House, Horace Slughorn. Regulus was just beside him, half smiling. He was not as handsome as his brother: he was skinnier and few inch taller, with shorter haircut than Sirius. Yet he had the same pointed face and black hair. On beside him, Slughorn stood broadly smiling to the camera. He was their Potion Master too. He enthusiastically collected brilliant pupils and formed his very own 'Slug Club'. Regulus was Slug Club's member too. He was indeed a very rarely gifted student with excellence in possibly everything. Slughorn just couldn't help his temptation to appreciate Regulus' talent and achieve him for ever. Around the corner stood a boy, stooped a bit to the bedside table, clutching The Daily Prophet on his hand. The bedside table was heaved with numerous papercuts. Then he spread the newspaper on his bed and started flipping through pages. He seemed to be looking for something with immense concern. He stopped on fourth page and pulled it apart from the newspaper. He slided down on the floor, jet black eyes glistening in the semi darkness. He ran his eyes through something that looked likely an interview. The headline ran 'New Sensation of Our Time: Lord Voldemort'. Underneath the headline, a photo of a bald and dead-white man with red eyes stared back at him. His eyes were Sneak like and he was twisting a Wand between his long white fingers. The boy fumbled his Wand and muttered, 'lumos!' and a sliver beam illuminated the page. As he read the whole interview, he torn that part of the newspaper apart and put it neatly on top of the mound of papers. He moved in his bed and sat down then looked around the dimly lit room. He called over the closed door, 'Kreacher!' With a _crack!_ The House Elf appeared. The elf was smiling broadly to his master and bowed so low that his bat-like ears touched the ground. He spoke in his bullfrog's voice, 'Master has called Kreacher for his service. Kreacher must do whatever he is ordered.' The boy merely laughed and said, 'Okay okay. Straighten up please.' The elf straightened up and bestowed another smile.

'Kreacher, what is mum and dad going upstairs? Something on Sirius' room, I suppose?'

'Kreacher hates Master Sirius. He doesn't want to talk about bad boys.' the elf sightly barked then he reverted to his normal voice, 'Mistress and Master discarding master Sirius's belongings from his room. Master and Mistress have already removed his name from the pedigree.'

The boy raised his eyebrow but tried to change the subject, 'Oh I see. Have you had your launch, Kreacher?' Kreacher looked up to his master. His glassy tennis ball-like eye glittering in the darkness. 'Master always gives Kreacher his first priority. Yes, Kreacher had his launch.' The elf bowed again. The boy chortled and patted the elf on his shoulder. 'Kreacher, would you please lit the torches of the room? It's getting dark, isn't his?' the elf began to bang his head with the door frame and cried, 'Kreacher did mistake he should punish himself.' The boy pulled him by his towel and shouted, 'Stop it, Kreacher! It's alright. Do it now.' The elf was mopped his eyes, 'Kreacher feels sorry for his wrongdoing. May his master forgive him.' The boy bestowed a smile and the elf bowed. Then with a _crack!_ he disappeared.

Meanwhile the torch was lit, the boy stood up in his feet and extinguished his Wand light, clicked his heel back the mirror and looked up. It was Regulus Black.

His mother's screams or deafening sound of the radio bursting from downstairs seemed not to affect him even a bit. He looked back to own eyes. Unfocused. All He saw was something red and eerie to replace his very known black ones.


	2. The Voice

He jerked. The ghostly pair of red eyes was sheer illusion, Regulus reassured himself and turned his back on the mirror and moved to the window sill. He drew the curtain and peeped in small playground overlooking his room. It was already dark: only the silhouette of abandoned swinging seat was visible. The sound of removal of debris had stopped at last, he thought and wondered whether his bottom had ever touched those swinging seats. And It was when the door swung open.

A middle aged, wearing a purple robe, stood outside the door, dark haired witch with black eyes. She was sweat stained, hair combed. She spoke in a low voice, 'Regulus, Dinner has been served. I want you with Bella and Cissy to join within five minutes. Come quickly. The guest arrived.' The Guest? But as Regulus nodded, the woman vanished out of sight as the door clicked shut behind her. He slowly changed into black dress robe and lead his out of the room. His hand glided down the bannister as he made his way to the basement. He stopped on the second landing and tapped on a door. 'Cissy, help yourselves with food in basement, please. Mom seemed to be ill tempered.' he called and hurried along the stairs. When he reached the basement, he found the circular table stood in the middle of hall was packed with Blacks. Almost everyone had joined. There was festive mood in the air. The reason was obvious. Around the corner, a young man with pale pointed face, long blonde hair sat. He cackled to something the old Black said, seating next to him. The younger ones head was stooped a bit, listening hard to Regulus' Grandfather. The chair next to the man was empty, as though it was reversed for someone.

Regulus wheeled towards the table and took his seat in the farthest corner, attempting to separate himself from the chaos. He raised his neck to get a clear glimpse of his mother, bathed and freshly clothed, was smiling broadly to the young man. In the meantime, the door leading the upstairs swung open and two young witches walked down the aisle. One of them was slim and tall, her blonde hair and untanned skin was glistening under the chandelier, pale golden robe was hanging cover her shoulder. Her companion wasn't so glamorous: she had dark black hair, heavy eyelids and curled lips. Regulus watched her cousin to walk by the diners and take the reversed seat beside the blonde man. The blonde man bestowed a smile, his eyes flashed, meanwhile the spare took the seat on Regulus' right.

'What's all the hell about, Bellatrix?' he muttered without his mouth moving to his cousin.

She looked up to him and babbled in her high pitched voice, 'Since when you call me Bellatrix, eh?'

'Urgh, for heaven's seek! What's going on? Why does Cissy-?' Regulus pointed to the blonde man with Narcissa as he watched Bellatrix to seep her glass of pumpkin juice.

She rounded to him, her eyebrows raised and she whispered, 'Not your business. You too callow to understand.' she nodded to herself, 'You see now', clutching the glass of juice around her long thin fingers. Regulus boiled up with abhorrence and fury. He grabbed a drumstick from the dish before him and tore it apart with his teeth, swearing under his breath. As he chewed audibly, at least loud enough for people seating close to him, Bellatrix whacked him and hushed, 'Don't eat NOW! There's Guest!' 'That's my mouth which I'm moving to chew food! Not yours!', Regulus snapped. Bellatrix gave him a nasty look, then looked away, her arms folded. Regulus gulped down the last chunk and leaned forward, 'So you won't tell me, will you?' This time Bellatrix turned livid; her eyes were bloodshot. She drew her Wand from her robe, pointed from the underside of the table, '_Silencio_!' Before Regulus could defend himself, his mouth hung a little in the mid air, totally unable to make any noise. Bellatrix straightened up her face, stowing the Wand back in its place, as if nothing happened, while poor Regulus' eyes only widened, looking petrified. Meanwhile, Orion Black stood up into his feet, clapped his hands. As he coughed, the diners fell in silence. His voice spoke.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, what an amazing summer evening it is! You see we have found a new man among us tonight.' alluding at the blonde man beside Narcissa. 'He's our guest, 'course! But for just a couple weeks.' he winked and persisted, 'Lucius Malfoy, he is! He and Narcissa are going to tie the knot this summer!' Everyone clapped and cheered. There were cries of surprise and happiness. Regulus jaw dropped. He saw Narcissa's mother to dub her eyes in her handkerchief: dew eyed. She blew her nose and bestowed upon Narcissa with a firm squeeze in her arm. But Narcissa's face was harderen, only heaven knew why, Regulus thought, and next to her, Malfoy seemed to enjoy the atmosphere. 'That's every spectacular of you, Mr Black.' spoke Malfoy, bowing his head. 'Then can we start-?' said Mr Black gesticulating empty dishes. Mrs Black waved her Wand, and food appeared out of the thin ear and rest upon the long glass table top. As Mr Black reverted back to his seat, he raised his goblet and spoke with the rest of hall, 'Lucius!'. The feast began. Regulus felt the Silencing Charm being lifted as his mouth slackened. He took a kidney tart and another drumstick and began to slice. His eyes were fixed on young Malfoy. As he took the first chunk, his eyes moved to his cousin. Narcissa responded immediately, smiling miserably. He forced to smile back and returned to his dinner. The food tasted really good as always.

Why she was with Malfoy, Regulus thought. Malfoy was always a brat, booby. He's pure-blood though. But He had encountered him as a Hogwarts Prefect in his second year. Rowdy. His chums were a bit ominous in school, at least so far Regulus remembered, and Professor Slughorn always said he thought Malfoy's gang was always up to something ominous. Something really to do with dark arts. Intriguing? Or Is that anything to do with what that Snape boy-

'REGULUS! ... REGULUS!! DON'T YOU LISTEN?' a woman bellowed from the other end of the table. Regulus jumped, his heart pounding faster than ever. Food remnants cleaved and the knife swooped out of his hand, hitting the gravelled floor with faint clatter. His eyes widened with horror; the pair was bloodshot. 'What sort of impertinence it is!' spoke a female voice from his right. Soon he gathered himself back, he saw Bellatrix hushing like Sneak in her high pitched yet low voice. He ignored her and sat upright, facing to the other end. His eyes moved from his mother to Malfoy.

'Sorry, I was just-'

'It's alright, young man. How are you doing, eh?' said Malfoy, smirking.

'Just fine, I suppose.' replied Regulus, shortly.

'Don't you have a brother? He wasn't Slytherin, was he? What, his name was-'

Before Regulus could open his mouth, his father intervened. He interjected, pretending to smile, 'He do not have any brother, you see. Regulus is our only pride.' As he spoke, the hall fell into deathly silence. Regulus perceived his mother to mop tears silently on back of her sleeve, Old Black being horror struck and Malfoy raising his eyebrow. Regulus felt something hot blew him.

'Oh never mind, I might have mistook. Pardon me.' said Malfoy, turning his head from Mr Black to Regulus, 'You are a Prefect now, I suppose?'

'Yes. How-?'

'Dolohov is your roommate, isn't he?'

'Blimey, yes. But how do you know about about me so-?'

'I believe you are acquainted with Snape, Avery and Mulciber?' said Malfoy's cold voice crossly.

'I- yeah I'm acquainted with them. Good people they are. They are all-'

'Slytherin. Talented. And Serving the Dark Lord. Loyal people indeed.' nodding his head and leaned backward to his chair.

'Oh.' replied Regulus briefly. He got out of his chair and knelt down on the floor to retrieve the cutlery. He began to feel bit awkward. His stomach gave a tight knot. How Malfoy got to know so much about him? Is it possible Malfoy knew that he secretly longed to join the Dark Lord? But how could he know that. It was completely his secret and he never admitted to anyone. Even the Blacks did not know that, he did his best to conceal the attest. However, he just might guess, seeing that the entire family was obsessed with Pure-blood mania. When he reverted, he found Malfoy already on his feet. It was when Just noticed for the first time how tall he was. He shook hands with men and kissed the women of the hall. He spoke to Regulus at last, 'Oh young man! Come here.' Regulus teetered. But then as someone poked him hard, he wheeled ungainly to the man then shook his hand.

'Nice to see you, Mr Malfoy. Been great pleasure.' snarled Regulus. 'Oh been waiting to meet you, Err-Regulus. Will be meeting you often now on, I suppose', said Malfoy as he released his hand and walked to the fire place, to make his leave. As everyone bade farewell, Malfoy grabbed a handful of floo powder. He stepped in the grate and yelled, 'Malfoy Manor!' With bright red flame, he vanished out of sight.

The hall was quite for a long time. May be hours or so. May be days. Then Orion Black spoke, 'Regulus, I believe that was not what we taught you. To behave rudely with visitors?' Kreacher the Elf ran to the hall to see the chaos. He was too timid to draw his back leg to front. Mrs Black rushed to his son and clutched the front of his robe, almost hanging him in mid air. As she shook him, she shouted, 'YOU ARE BEING AS INDECENT, SCUMMY LIKE YOUR BROTHER! Are YOU BEING INHUMAN? HOW CAN YOU? YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT IS LEFT IN OUR LIFE!' She panted as she released him, she was red with fury. She stormed out of the hall to upstairs, footsteps echoed in tranquility. Slowly the hall began to empty and soon the only people were left was Regulus and Kreacher. Regulus drew a chair and collapsed. His eyes were bloodshot with fury. He should have been that rude to the man. But what made he so angry? Meanwhile the elf said, 'Kreacher has made his master's bed. He wants to know if anything his master requires.' bowing low as his bat like ears touched the gravelled floor. 'Water may do. Thank you, Kreacher.' said Regulus. With a crack! The elf disappeared and returned within half of a minute with a goblet filled with water. Regulus gulped the water and stood up in his feet. He opened the door to the staircase and looked back to the elf, who looked old. 'Goodnight.' said Regulus as he clicked the door shut behind him.

He fled the staircase. He jumped three steps at a time and as he reached the front of his room, for the first time he inhaled. He clicked the door open with his Wand and shut it behind him. As he wheeled to the window, the rain drenched wind hitted his hot face. He inhaled the fresh air as he slowly changed into pyjama. Soon he reverted to his bed and extinguished the torch. He slumbered shortly.

'It's raining. Fancy a trip to rooftop with me?' It was already midnight when someone spoke.


	3. The Dream

Regulus rolled in his bed, vaguely noticed by the voice. However, the sound did actually shallow his sleep. Yet he didn't wake up. Clutching the pillow between his arm and leg, he shrimped. He eventually fell off to sleep again. He dreamed he was gliding through a gravelled step. The colossal trees obscured the moonlight. His wand was held tightly as he took a sharp turn to right. His footsteps was muffled by the hushing of wind, ungainly. As he looked up, he saw a Palace stood right before him. He hesitated when he tried to push the gate leading to a big Manor. But as he touched the iron gate dissolved, he stamped to reach the hall.

By the time he reached, it was packed with people, all wearing black robes. Around the corner, a tall, bald, broad chested man stood. Every eyes were focused his whereabouts. He turned his head to Regulus and spoke in his cold voice, 'Regulus, I have been waiting for you. I have reserved a seat for you.' pointing a chair right before a body, coiled in the gravelled floor. It seemed to be hexed and tied with Body-Binding Curse. It's eyes were revolving. Cold voice spoke again, 'Come in.' As he was ordered, Regulus wheeled to the chair and slided down. 'Master knows how to honour his servant' said Regulus, bowing low. The bald man ignored him. He spoke, 'You presumably know why you've been called tonight, Reg. I have a mission. I want to give you the honour to do that.' Regulus looked up to the man's eyes, it was as red and Sneak like as the man whom he only saw in The Daily Prophet, Lord Voldemort.

His red eyes pierced his black ones. As Regulus nodded, Voldemort's robe gilded its to him. He stood upright behind his chair, as Regulus took the seat. Voldemort spoke, 'Regulus, I want you to finish off this Mudblood. Been troubling us a long. I would forgive him, if he was not Mudblood, impure.' Regulus blinked, looked bamboozled. '_Kill_.' yelled Voldemort. Regulus stood up, his wand pointing directly at the man's chest, lying on the floor, half dead already. It might be an easy work, Regulus thought. The cold voice roared, 'NOW!'

Regulus rolled his eyes, trying hard to concentrate. His muscles laxed, hand trembling. The hall was dead quite, all eyes stuck to him and the man lying on the floor. He raised his wand again, this time determined to finish it off.

'Avada Kedavra!' With a flash of green light, the man's body shook. Blood gushed from his mouth. His orb like eyes spinned faster. Then the pair was still, body thudded on the floor again, lying motionless.

Then there was a scream, 'NOOOOO.' Regulus woke up with a jump, sweating, panting, eyes widened with horror but at the same time relief swooped down on him thinking that it was after all just a nightmare. His chest was raising and falling like ocean tides. Slowly he relaxed. He wondered whether it is really a nightmare. That's what you desired to do, to join the Dark Lord's nobel mission. He drew his Wand from the underside of his pillow and began to twist it between his fingers. As his eyes moved from the Wand to the window, he saw a silhouette of a woman, with blonde long hair. Her face turned from the window, which was obscured by her long hair. She walked slowly to the bed where Regulus sat. He fumbled his Wand and pointed to the figure stirring towards him. Finally the woman spoke, arms folded, 'Put the Wand away, Reg. It's me.'

'Merlin's beard, what brings you here at so late?' Regulus sweeped his forehead with relief and inhaled, what felt like after years.

'Nothing much. Been sleepwalking.'

'I didn't know you were a sleepwalker. Honestly?'

'Not really.' She snarled and collapsed into the bed. Regulus blinked for a moment or two then began, 'I'm-'

''- Sorry for what happened on hall?' Don't be ridiculous.' Narcissa spoke in her shrill voice. pushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes were green, Regulus wonder who's eyes she inherited. He didn't say anything, he only looked into her pair.

'Lucius knows so much about you.'

'and I wonder how. Blimey, I won't wonder if he only knew I play Quidditch. He seemed to know everything but that.'

There was a long pause. 'Who is Snape?' she asked suddenly.

'Severus. Severus Snape. One of the seventh years. Slytherin. He is technically Professor Slughorn's Potion King.' groaned Regulus. 'Snape have joined the Death Eaters in the end of the term last year.'

'Dolohov?' demanded Narcissa.

'Death Eater too. One of deadliest I've seen. He's sort of Demigod, you see.' grinned Regulus.

Narcissa chortled a bit too. She began to run her long fingers through her hair absentmindedly. 'Why you're with him?' asked Regulus.

'With whom?' said Narcissa, raising her eyebrows. 'The Malfoy.' responded Regulus briefly. Narcissa blinked. She seemed to be unwilling to talk about the matter, like as always. Her eyes were cold and looked tougher than ever he saw. He crumbled into his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

'What have you been dreaming?' finally her shrill voice spoke, looking askew. Regulus rolled to her side. He found the question compelling. He didn't reply immediately but watched her sister's eyes piercing his. 'You've been muttering the Killing Curse. Then you screamed, 'No!'' said Narcissa as she sucked her lips. Regulus wondered whether he should tell her he wanted to join the Dark Lord. Admitting the truth might help him; he suspected Bella and Cissy to be Death Eaters for long. He exhaled and began, 'I dreamed to kill a Mudblood. The Dark Lord ordered me to do. I glided through a Manor.' Regulus paused and looked sideways to Narcissa, she looked concerned to every single word he uttered. 'And?' demanded Narcissa finally, smiling dangling in the corner of her mouth. 'I just killed. That's what I saw. Nothing much.' said Regulus. He felt relieved as though the stone had been ceased from his chest.

'Do you feel happy or wretched? Said Narcissa.

'Err-' began Regulus, 'I- I dunno how I feel. I'm happy and sad at the same time. That's something-'

'Complicated. But you believe it. In fact, that should be done, isn't it?' As Regulus open his mouth, Narcissa stopped him again, 'Mention not.'

Regulus rolled his eyes. Sometimes his brother and cousins were provoking. Especially this pair - Bellatrix and Narcissa. But he couldn't deny they were the only people who he actually opened his mind to. He glimpsed at his cousin, who was piercing him. He shivered.

She added, 'That's how you get to know your little Death Eaters friends?'

'Technically, yes. Been hard to be wicked at Hogwarts, you see. Especially when you are under supreme sanctuary and observation for Horace Slughorn.' reeled off Regulus. 'I didn't know Dolohov was Death Eater until the end of this term. I brought some library books from the restricted section, he saw them and asked me whether I would like to join him in our last Hogsmeade trip. I agreed and joined him at Hog's Head.' Regulus explained what happened in the bar that evening. How he got to know there were plenty of students already joined The Death Eaters, how they arrange midnight sessions in the dungeon to avoid further trouble. 'They make Unbreakable Vows. So no one would even dare to neither leak any information nor spy. I attended few of the sessions. Pretty fantastic indeed. Bit of diversion.' said Regulus, winking. Narcissa didn't stifled at all. She gave perfunctory nods occasionally. 'They taught us Jinxes, Hexes and Curses they won't teach us at Hogwarts. Snape had been Brilliant though. He invented a new Curse. That was 'Sectumsempra'. He made its Counter Curse too. Wicked.' said Regulus, eyes looking dreamy. 'That's really spectacular. Indeed.' said Narcissa, finally. She got into her feet and streaked to the mountain of newspapers. 'You collect them, don't you? Dark Lord's interviews and-'

Meanwhile, he got out of his and propelled to the stock of newspapers where she stood. He began to rummage like a stray dog, feeling complacent. 'I have loads of them', grappling few of the papercuts and thrusting to Narcissa to have a glimpse at. 'I had tape records too. But my radio doesn't work, need bit of tinkering.' said Regulus as he opened the door leading to what looked like an abandoned storeroom and strode there. He stood hunchback to avoid hitting the ceiling and reverted with a box of tapes. He shut the door behind him and streaked to Narcissa. She took from his hand and placed it on her left hand, running her scrawny fingers through it. 'Muggle Contraption?' snorted Narcissa. 'Oh not really. Not pure blood, yes. Half blood. It is. Sirius and I made the tapes years ago. We used some Muggle artefacts.' grinned Regulus. Narcissa placed the box of tapes on top of the reading table and pulled out one of the tapes. She began twisting them between her fingers and reading the lebels. Regulus felt wide awake. There was a long pause before she made any noise. It might be ten minutes or so, when finally Narcissa looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, due to the lack of sleep so far Regulus assumed. 'I think that is right time we spoke about the matter. It seems more important than I expected.' said Narcissa, yawning.

'We can discuss in morning, can't we? Just wait till morning? You need sleep now, don't you? You look exceptionally tired.' remarked Regulus.

'No, I'm not. I'm pretty much used to stay up late. Reg, I think if you wish to go upstair with me.'

'Rooftop?'

'Yes. I'll wake up Bella. She will like to hear from you what happened.'

'No! Don't wake her-' said Regulus hotly.

'Shut up, you shit head.' snorted Narcissa. 'The thing is', she spoke, as she began to walk back and forth in the room, 'You have been asking why I am with Lucius, haven't you? I believe you are now old enough to know why I am doing so.' Smile dangling in the corner of her lips.


	4. The Whisper

Regulus began to protest but immediately stopped as Narcissa's black robe swayed in the air and trotted out of the room. Regulus could do nothing but dog her. 'What are you doing, Cissy?' said Regulus, dismissively. 'After me.' barked Narcissa, ignoring him and leading her way to upstairs. Regulus climbed after her, watching her glossy blonde her bouncing on her back. 'You don't even know what you are doing, you do?' snorted Regulus as Narcissa held the door knob. She turned to him and snarled, 'I tell you to shut your mouth. Now-' as she pushed the door open, 'If you help yourself please.' Regulus slowly stepped into the roofless Hall. 'I'm going to call Bella. Wait for me here.' said Narcissa as she clicked the door shut on Regulus' nose. Regulus heard Narcissa's footstep muffled. He staggered to the bannister and held it firmly. The city was fast asleep. The sky was thick with cloud of scarlet as if someone had adorned with watercolor. He turned his watch and it read 3 in morning. He waited. What if he joined the Dark Lord? Would that be for greater good? He began to run his thin fingers through his jet black hair. He leaned forward to get clear glimpse of the downtown. The sodium street lamps illuminated the night. The streets were deserted. His stomach gave a tight knot as if the void was unlikely. And it was when he heard someone lurched outside the door.

He turned his back on the bannister and saw the door swung open and two witches to wheel in the rooftop. Bellatrix was yawning. Her long dark hair, thin lips and strong jaw was visible in the semi darkness, left arm locked with her right hand. Regulus stood upright as they both came closer to him, his eyes met Narcissa's. There was a long pause before she cleared her throat and spoke, turning to Bellatrix, 'I've already told you why I woke up you that late, Bella. I believe you would like to hear that directly from Reg.' Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. Her eyes pierced Regulus' every inch of body. Regulus jerked in unease and swallowed. His eyes moved from Bellatrix to Narcissa, who was few steps behind her. Narcissa gave him a little reassuring nod.

'I understand everything.' said Bellatrix finally in her high pitch voice. 'Well done, Reg. We are proud of you, indeed.' She continued. 'You haven't become such quixotic and git like your brother. You are a true Black!' laughed Bellatrix, as she moved to Regulus and patted him in the shoulder. Regulus finally lexed. 'That's very nice idea. The rooftop.' said Bellatrix as she clutched Regulus' arm and looked around the roofless Hall. The top most floor of the Grimmauld Place is concealed from the muggles. It is entire indigenous property of the noble house of Blacks. She leaned against the bannister and turned her head to Regulus.

'Well.' said Bellatrix, as she tugged her sleeve of left forearm and revealed the dark mark. The Dark Mark is the symbol of Death Eaters, the Lord Voldemort's supporters. Regulus stared at the vivid tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The Mark itself looked alive. Regulus jerked in unease. His head tilted his head bit like a puppy. 'Then we are meeting the Dark Lord today?' added Bellatrix, smiling. Regulus' eyes widened with horror. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Narcissa intervened. 'What?' she bellowed. 'Are you mad? You don't even know what he wants! How he got to know. How he found the information of inner circle!'

'What he desires is clear as day, isn't it?' snarled Bellatrix. 'No, its entirely not! You listen first, Bella!'

One the things about the Black Sisters was they did argue a lot. As Narcissa and Bellatrix persisted debating over the issue, Regulus turned his back on them and looked down on the sleeping city. He began to think what would happen if he got to see The Dark Lord. Would it be a blunder? What would he say when he heard of everything? He would like to see they were working hard on the dungeon to promote his credo. But regulus was a bit taken aback with the idea of meeting him that quick but at the same time astonished because his dream was so close that now he could even feel it. 'You can't let him engage with something as serious as this real QUICK! Why so rush?' demanded Narcissa. 'I-' began Bellatrix but paused immediately. As Regulus pivoted, he saw Bellatrix looked as though something dawned on her. Regulus looked from her to Narcissa, her lips were pursed.

'Okay.' said Bellatrix finally as she sighed. 'Tell her everything.' said Narcissa. Regulus swallowed as he began. He spoke of his dedication to Lord Voldemort How he collected his pictures and interviews from newspapers in school and home. How Dolohov, his roommate, invited him one day to the Hog's Head. 'I was a bit taken aback with the idea actually.' said Regulus as he rubbed his forehead. 'Slughorn might suspect something bad, you see. But I couldn't say him no. So I took the risk and went with him to the bar.'

'The bar was packed with boys and girls from school. But maximum of them was Slytherin. Only outsider I noticed was Peter Pettegrew. He's friend with Sirius. I was shocked to see him with Death Eaters, honestly. After all the things Potter, Lupin and Sirius do everyday in school.' He snorted. 'Anyways. Dolohov managed a seat for me earlier so I took that. He was accompanied with Snape and Mulciber. They talked about the greatness of Lord Voldemort and their mission of collecting dedicated Death Eaters from school, their plans and objectives, aims blah blah for near 25 minutes. After that I signed my name on a list of members.' Regulus turned his head to Bellatrix and continued, 'They asked to attend midnight sessions they were arranging in regular basis. I attended few of them. I can't manage every night, you see.' Bellatrix began to object but Regulus raised his hand. So she fell in silence. Regulus added, 'Study things. You see, NEWTs are next year. And my chance of joining The Ministry would be pretty thick if I fail to attain Outstanding in all courses.'

'Outstanding isn't necessary for all courses to join the ministry.' snarled Bellatrix. 'Most importantly, serving Dark Lord is more prestigious than working under that blood traitor, filthy muggle lover Minister of Magic. You should focus on your sessions.'

'Well, I don't think so. I believe both are similarly important to me. I can't spend my entire life under the economic sanctuary of Noble family of Blacks or live on family heirloom. I need money!' said Regulus, defensively.

That was enough to piss off Bellatrix. She screamed, 'But you are ignoring him, aren't you? You are giving priority to gormless ministry over The Dark Lord!'

'Oh goodness!' said Regulus, evasively. 'I didn't mean-' Before he could finish the sentence, Narcissa intervened.

'Listen to me Bella! He doesn't even know everything yet!' spoke Narcissa in her high pitch voice. 'You can't charge him now! He needs to know what we are up to. That's why we are here that late.' She launched herself in full height and pointed her long index finger directly to the nose of younger sister and added, 'Now you better shut your mouth when I speak, understand?'

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest but stopped immediately. She sighed in sheer distaste and nodded, looking away from her sister. 'Okay.' Finally she mumbled.

'Umm.' began Narcissa, lips pursed. Regulus felt the air heaving around him. His stomach gave a tight knot. Don't panic he said to himself. 'Okay. I met Lucius at Hogwarts. He was Prefect than. Few years older than me. However, we began going out in his sixth year.' swallowed Narcissa. Regulus never saw her that much wavered before. 'He's a pure-blood. And so am I. We eventually discussed the matter - blood purify. That's how I came to know he was arranged with Dark Arts.' said Narcissa, forcing a smile. 'Sorry. I actually never told any of this to anyone and-' 'Oh it's alright. Go on!' said Regulus, teasingly. Behind him Bellatrix groaned. 'Alright. He said he was working for The Dark Lord. I didn't know much about him. Except reading some columns or whatever in Daily Prophet. One summer evening, he brought me to The Malfoy Manor. The hall where he led me was obstructed with a long circle table and he, the dark Lord, was sitting on the middle. All eyes were focused to him. That's how It began. That's how I came a Death Eater.' said Narcissa. She tagged her left sleeve and revealed the dark mark. It was vivid in the semi darkness. Regulus spinned to the Easter Horizon, the night sky was slowly turning pale red. Silhouette of sun was visible. 'Then I went to missions. I killed two Mudbloods since I joined The Death Eaters.' said Narcissa, joyfully.

'What?' shouted Regulus. 'You mean you kill people?' He was shocked and spell bounded at the same time. 'You mean I will need to kill Mudbloods after joining your lot?' Bellatrix moved to his side. She put her hand on Regulus' shoulder. 'Oh, Reg. It's not a big deal. You will learn that.' said Bellatrix, smiling. 'Oh.' replied Regulus briefly. He swallowed and began to bite his finger nail, wondering whether he would ever be able to kill people.

'Oh Bella! Bellatrix joined two years ago. She's doing spectacular! How many deaths you have executed, Bella?'

'I killed FIVE.' laughed Bellatrix. Even though her laughter rang in his ears, Regulus felt relief rushing over him. It might not be that tough, he told himself.

'However, she joint us just few years ago. right after she began going out with Rodolphus.' said Narcissa, smiling. Bellatrix shrugged with the name of her fiancé but didn't protest. Regulus looked to Bellatrix.

'How is Rodolphus?' he said, raising his eyebrows.

'What? You never heard of him?' demanded Narcissa.

'No. Honestly. I never did.' said Regulus. 'How's that Git, by the way?'

'Don't call him git!' snarled Bellatrix. 'He's Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange. He's-'

'Okay. Okay I understand.' said Regulus, tantalisingly. 'So that's how you became a Death Eater?'

'That's not how I became. I would join The Dark Lord, my Master, even if I didn't meet Rodol.' said Bellatrix, her voice was ridiculously calm considering her regular high pitch one. 'He is majestic, generous. He is immoral, My Lord.' Her eyes were full with tears, pair glistening in the dark. She mopped her eyes in the back of her sleeve, smiling.

_'I__mmoral?'_ whispered Regulus. His voice was, too, steady, slow and calm, as if they were attending funeral.


	5. Malfoy Manor

He blinked as if he never heard of the word Immoral. His eyes moved Bellatrix to Narcissa: Both were smiling broadly. He felt color draining away from his face in horror, cold sweat dripping down from his neck, then reached his stomach. Whatever happened to make him believe it, Immorality was an impossible idea.

'Are you kidding? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' demanded Regulus, swallowing. 'I mean, how? How you demand someone being immoral-' Bellatrix waved her hand, 'Oh fool you are!' She lurched towards the bannister and bent over, spitting down in the ground. 'How do you even question about his power? Eh?' as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and flashed her ominously white sharp teeth, 'I tell you what? We are not the right people to explain you. You need to see him. I'm taking you to Master today', she reeled off. 'Ehe I'm not going to listen to one single word you utter, Cissy. You are keeping the boy in total darkness. How is he going to comprehend the power of my Master the way you are trying to make him-'

'Okay. Alright. I'll come with you.' Regulus stopped her. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed being halted abruptly. But she didn't object. 'Then see you on Twilight. Right here at 7. I won't want to be late to Malfoy Minor. Meeting begins at 7:55.' said Bellatrix, piercing Regulus' Black eyes. Regulus immediately froze. It reminded him of the dream he had that night. He looked at Narcissa. Narcissa also seemed concerned about what he was thinking but she didn't protest. Anyways, three of them left the rooftop before dawn. Regulus bidded goodnight to Bellatrix and Narcissa and was about to enter in his room when he heard two girls urging downstairs.

'-Not that I am not concerned about that,' said Bellatrix, revoltingly. 'He knows it all.'

'Bella, give the boy some time to think of what he's doing. He doesn't require to rush! Nothing is running out of his hand.' spoke Narcissa's sharp voice, firmly. 'I warn you, he will pay for that.'

'DO NOT TRY TO INTERVENE, NARCISSA MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU!' screamed Bellatrix. Her high pitched scream rang Regulus' ear alarmly. He tiptoed to the bannister, looked down to eavesdrop like a hangdog. Meanwhile, Narcissa hushed, 'Watch your mouth, silly girl.' and slammed the door shut on Bellatrix's nose. Bellatrix clicked her heel and entered in her room, shutting the door fiercely. Then the house was in complete silence. The tranquility gave Regulus' a little peace of mind for the first time since previous hours. Regulus turned to the window as the sound of pouring rain distracted him for his thought. He unbolted the door and lurched in his room, clicking the door shut behind him. He jumped on his bed and fell asleep immediately, lying on his stomach. This time he had a dreamless sleep.

………

'Kreacher has brought food for his master. Kreacher desires his master to wake up.' Regulus heard a small voice spoke as he rolled his side, clutching his pillow between his leg and arm. He heard clatter of cutlery and ceramic as the same voice spoke again. 'Mistress wants Master Regulus to wake up now. It's already noon. Mistress also asked Master to take his bath immediately and have this lunch.' More clatter. A tray moved and touched Regulus' arm as he opened his eyes. He found Kreacher the house Elf standing by his bedside and bowing low. 'Hello, Kreacher.' said Regulus, as he wiped drool off his mouth. 'Stand upright, will you?' Kreacher straightened up and looked up to his master. 'Master does drool a lot. Kreacher brought a handkerchief for his Master.' He opened up a handkerchief and neatly placed it before Regulus. Regulus smiled and murmured thanks as he wiped his face off with it. 'Kreacher will wait outside for his master. May master call him whenever he needs Kreacher.' smiled Kreacher, propelling out of the room. Regulus sat up giddily and reached out for the tray and plate dilutesly. He stuffed his mouth with boiled potato and chips as he changed his guskin. Gulping the goblet of pumpkin juice, his favorite, he went to bathroom and took his bath silently.

Right after afternoon, Regulus changed into Black dress robe and black boot he specially kept for days like this. He moved back and forth for awhile before his mirror and finally put out the torch. And for the first time in day, he began feeling nervous. His stomach gave a tight knot. What if something went wrong? Though He was confident about himself. But if being Death Eater required appearing to a test? Biting his finger nail, He ran down the stairs to meet the whole family, waiting for dinner. Regulus took a deep breath and pushed the door open, leading to the dining room. The hall was almost empty as half of the family was busy with Narcissa's wedding on August. He found Druella Black serving the dinner while his father and uncle, Orion and Cygnus Black, chatting over The Daily Prophet news. He overheard.

'-No, Orion. I think it's not a decent move from ministry to increase security for Gringotts' Volts. Goblins should be-'

'We can't take over Goblins. Because they still think we are, I mean wizards, are still their foe-'

As he turned from them, Regulus found Narcissa sitting right her plate, a book propped up, obscuring her face. 'Hey.' said Regulus, shortly, taking the chair next to her. Narcissa shut the book and turned. 'Hello, Regulus Black. Extremely nice to see you.' She looked down to Regulus' dress robe. 'Nice wardrobe. Good to see in black robe.' Meanwhile, Bellatrix joined them, smiling broadly. Regulus waved her hello as she sat down beside his father. 'You have already told Mom about your meeting, haven't you?' 'Oh yes, I did. She agreed. All she wants you to be safe and I assured her your safety will be our utmost priority.' remarked Bellatrix, sipping her cranberry juice. Regulus nodded and loaded his plate with foods. 'When we are leaving? Does Dark Lord know we are-?' Before Regulus could finish, Orior Black laughed out, violently, 'Oh my boy! You are making us proud. That's genius. Going to have a long night, don't you?' Regulus hesitated, 'Yes, Dad. I believe so.' looking around the room, Regulus added, 'Where is mom?' 'Walburga is out for shopping, dear. Help yourself, please. Don't hesitate.', said Druella, smiling. As the table filled up with Blacks, Orion Black announced to dine. 'To Regulus!', everyone cheered, rising their goblet. Regulus grinned and ate his dinner silently. Meanwhile, his uncle asked how he was doing and whether he was feeling nervous. Regulus tried to behave as normal as he could. But how can you resist your temptation, when you are just an hour shy from meeting your hero? He was excited and nervous at the same time. Regulus lingered a while to empty his tray, chewing as slowing as possible. Soon after the main feast, the plates and dishes vanished as the table replaced with pumpkin pastries, treacle tart, brownies and chocolate and strawberry wafers. Regulus grabbed a handful of wafer and stuffed in his robe pocket. Regulus knew Bellatrix might call him off any minute.

The circular table was vivid with chatter and laugh. So Bellatrix had to coughed loudly to draw the attention of the dinners. 'Umm. You are leaving for Malfoy Manor any minute. I just want everyone to wish Regulus for his first day on service.' flashing her teeth. Old Black spoke, shaking, 'Our little boy has grown to fast before we could even comprehend. Merlin's Beard.' His jet black eyes were twinkling in under the chandeliers. Regulus stood up and trotted to his grandfather. Kneeling down before him, he spoke, smiling, 'Thanks Gran. I love you.' He hugged him and straightened up. He found Druella and Bellatrix waiting behind the door leading to upstairs.

'Stay safe, Boy. We are proud of you. I wish your mom were here now.' said Orion, patting Regulus' shoulder.

'Yes, Dad. I think I get to go. See you later.' Regulus hurried off the stairs.

Bellatrix and Narcissa was wearing black robe as him. 'We will grab the portkey.' said Bellatrix, crossly. 'We can't Aparate as you are underage. We would use the floo network but I don't want to pop up right at the Manor with you.' Narcissa gave approval nod. 'Good luck, boy.' said Druella, as she closed the door behind her. Three of them climbed the staircase silently. Regulus began to worry about himself again. He straightened his Cloak and hair as they walked through the entrance to rooftop. There stood a old tarnish bucket, wobbling ominously. They circle round the bucket and grabbed them together.

'On my count of three. One… Two….. Three!' barked Narcissa, as the bucket sucked them all.

Regulus felt being spinned like a yoyo, before the portkey released in a clearing, sending them off in different directions. Regulus thudded on the clearing, face touching the dead grass. 'Ouch!' yelled Regulus. Narcissa ran and tried to roll him. Bellatrix came up, panting. 'Here we are!' said Bellatrix, wiping sweat off her face. Narcissa gave her hand to Regulus as he tried to stood up. 'Where?' panted Regulus.

'Over the hill.' said Narcissa, pointing towards a hill, where stood a great mansion, windows visible from distance.


	6. The Death Eaters' Meeting

Regulus looked to the direction which Narcissa pointed. The mansion was larger than Grimmauld Place, stretched for what seemed like miles. Regulus stood up and straightened his robe. His pulse was more than ever. He felt as though his heart might espace his chest and ran away with its life forever. He mopped his face with a handkerchief. Bellatrix said, with his lips pressed together, 'You alright? Hu?' Regulus nodded as he coughed. He waited to calm down while Narcissa and Bellatrix began to make their way through the clearing to Malfoy Manor. Regulus followed them soon.

The starry sky was perfect for such night, Regulus thought as he ducked to avoid tree branches hitting him as he moved through the forest. It was pitch dark. The abrupt tranquility was intimating. Only the sound of dead leaves cracking beneath their boots was heard. 'Lumos!', whispered Narcissa, as she ignited her Wand. Regulus' eyes moved from the sky to Bellatrix. Her lips were pursed and blue with the panic. Regulus swallowed and licked his lips. He felt as though he might get drowned by the anxiety and excitement of meeting his hero for the first time in his life. And now that was eminent. Ahead of them, the light was visible for the first time since a long walk from clearing. Narcissa extinguished her wand light, as they approached the end of the forest. They took a sharp turn and stood before a huge manor with its iron gate closed. Bellatrix touched the gate as it dissolved. She walked inside briskly, leaving her two companions behind. Regulus walked to join her, but Narcissa pulled him by the sleeve and stopped him.

Narcissa spoke with her low voice, 'Regulus, here are a few things I would like to tell you as we get inside the Manor.' She began. 'I would like to congratulate on your success. Not much teens get the opportunity to meet the Lord. You have a bright future as Death Eater ahead. That feels great.' added Narcissa, bestowing a smile. 'But you know, it's not that easy. You need to sensible. Try to be as irreproachable as possible. That he says is good for us, good for the world. Never disagree.' Regulus stiffened a bit. He looked back to the Manor and murmured shortly, 'Alright.' Narcissa nodded and touched the iron gate. It dissolved. Regulus pressed his pocket to check whether the Wand was still there.

'Err, Cissy. I do need to pull out my Wand?'

'Up to you.' said Narcissa shortly, raising her eyebrows. 'But I don't see why you need to pull out your Wand here. No one is going to attack you, Reg. You are safe.'

But Regulus pulled out his Wand and held it tight as they both tottered up to the Manor. The lawn leading the way to the Manor was a most impeccable sight. His reflex relaxed for the first time since the arrival. He said tantalising,

,'So Lucius lives here? Rich bloke, isn't he?' But Narcissa ignored him. She kept looking back as they both advanced towards the Manor. At length, they were standing before a great wooden door with chatter of people coming from the inside. Narcissa knocked hastily twice and the door swung open. Regulus, standing at the heel of Narcissa, for the first time caught sight of a meeting of Death Eaters.


End file.
